The Flood Gates
by Marlee92
Summary: Set after the mid-season finale, Bellamy wishes he could comfort Clarke
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS DRABBLE CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP IN THE SERIES **_**DO**_**. **_**NOT**_**. **_**READ**_**. **_**THIS**_**.**

**It's just a little something that I've been thinking about writing since the mid-season finale.**

**I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not, as I have another fic going right now as well**

**(You should totally read it.. js)**

**BUT if you like this and think I should continue it, leave it in the reviews!**

Bellamy breathes in the crisp morning air as he stands quietly on watch. His guard shift started a little over an hour ago and though it had been freezing, the sun was beginning to kiss the horizon and with it came a hope of warmth. It's been a week since the truce with the Grounders was made. Probably the longest week of his life. He often warred with himself when he was sitting in the mess hall watching her.

Clarke never approached him, so he had decided to give her some space. She sits alone almost every day, her head low and never making eye contact with anyone. Especially Raven. Bellamy knew she was right, for killing Finn. If she hadn't done it, well, the poor guy would've been subjected to horrible, endless torture. Clarke was right, but Bellamy had no words of comfort for her. He was never good with words of comfort unless it came to Octavia. This… this was a whole new playing field.

He hears movement behind him and doesn't even glance over his shoulder.

"No one is supposed to be outside the gates." His voice is deep and hard, his guard voice.

"I know. I can't sleep. Wanted to see the sunrise." Her voice propels him around to face her. She has dark circles under her eyes and the haunted look in her eyes makes his chest ache.

"Clarke," he starts, swinging his rifle over his shoulder to rest across his back.

"Please don't, Bellamy." She sounds tired, so very tired. "I just want to watch the sunrise." He nods and they both turn back towards the east. The cold air is a sign that the winter months are on their way and the entire camp is preparing for it in all ways possible. Silence folds around them as the sun makes its debut above the earth and he can't help but glance sideways at her.

"Stop it." She says with a hint of her old command. "I wish people would stop staring at me."

"Clarke," he tries again, fumbling for the words he wishes he could share with her, something that would ease her mind. "You did the right thing." Unfortunately, his words fall short of the sentiment he was trying to get across. Though when she finally faces him, she has tears in her eyes, clearly his words had some kind of effect on her.

"I killed him, Bellamy. He's never coming back to us." He can see the hysteria rising in her eyes and her breath comes rapidly until she is clutching at her chest, practically gasping for air. "He's dead because of me. He killed those people for me, and now he's dead."

Without a second thought, Bellamy reaches out and envelopes her in his arms. She is sobbing into his chest and speaking but Bellamy can't understand anything she is saying through the tears.

"It's okay," he says, running his hand lightly over her hair. "It was better for him this way." Bellamy isn't sure if the rattling in his bones comes from her sobs or if he is shaking. Finn had never been Bellamy's favorite person, not with his superior attitude from the time they got to earth and his anti-war way of thinking, but he did consider him a friend nonetheless. Especially within these last few weeks. After all, they were all one big, dysfunctional family of delinquents. He'd be lying if he said that Finn's death didn't rest heavily on him, but it was nowhere near the weight that Clarke has been carrying around on her shoulders.

"I should have tried harder for a different option," she mutters finally, her tears dried against Bellamy's chest. "I shouldn't have let him split us up at the drop ship."

"You couldn't know that he was planning to give himself up."

"It was such a typical Finn move, Bellamy. We all should have known." She laughs, actually laughs, softly. "He was such an idiot."

"Yeah…" Bellamy presses his lips against the top of her head. "But he was our idiot. You did the right thing." He repeats.

"Yeah," she sighs. "I should get back inside." Before she leaves, she turns back to him, fixing her blood shot eyes on his dark ones. "Thank you, Bellamy. For everything. I'm glad I didn't lose all of my friends last week."

"Raven will come around, Clarke. You'll see… she'll see." She takes her leave and Bellamy can do nothing but watch as she disappears inside the gates. He wants to follow her, but unfortunately his watch is not up. He will find her later, he promises himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When his shift ends, the sun is far above their heads and the day is gaining heat rapidly. Bellamy wipes his brow and hands his rifle over to the next guard. They nod at each other and Bellamy heads into the camp.

He finds Clarke sitting at a table casting quick glances in Raven's direction. He slides easily into the seat next to her and looks towards Raven.

"Anything?"

"No… I tried talking to her, but she just... walked away." Clarke redirects her gaze back down to the bowl of mush that is today's lunch.

"She'll come around. She can't hate you forever, right?" It's the wrong thing to say, and he knows it as soon as the words leave his mouth. Without a sound, Clarke stands while simultaneously pushing her bowl away. He reaches out and grabs her wrist. "What are you doing later today?" She eyes him suspiciously.

"I have to take inventory in the med bay. Then my mom wants to have dinner with me."

"Well, why don't you forget dinner with Chancellor Griffin and we go take a walk? _Outside_ the walls." She is still regarding him cautiously; sure he has an ulterior motive.

"Okay, I'll meet you around dinner time then." And she walks away, leaving Bellamy to his own devices for the rest of the day. His own devices, including sleeping for the majority of the day, of course.

…

"You ready, princess?" Bellamy is leaning against a pile of supplies near the gates when Clarke finally appears before him, her eyes troubled and her brow furrowed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She follows him out of the gates and they head west, watching the sun dip below the tree line before them. "Why are we out here?" She finally asks after they've been walking for about thirty minutes.

"I just thought you'd like some company. And some space, you know, away from that place. With the threat of the Grounders gone, we can walk out here freely again. Well, kind of anyways." He offers up a small smile but she only stares.

"Thank you," she says after a moment of heavy silence. "I can't breathe in there." He nods, unsure of what to say. Instead, he simply lends her his presence. They sit down beside a stream and stare out over the water that moves over the stones. It hasn't rained in about a week so the stream is a little on the low side, the water lapping at the banks noisily. The sound is soothing and Clarke exhales deeply, throwing her head back to stare at the stars quickly making their appearance in the dark sky.

"How's work in the med bay?" He asks, trying to bring up anything other than Finn.

"It's fine. I guess, I don't do much except for count bandages and medicine vials. Mom won't even let me do stitches." She smiles at him for the first time since what he has started referring to as 'the incident'.

"Well, she probably got a good look at the stitches you gave me." He pushes his shoulder playfully into hers warranting another smile on her end.

"If you hadn't been moving so much, they would've been fine."

"Yeah, and if you hadn't been so pissed at me you would've been more gentle when repeatedly stabbing me with a needle." She laughs, actually laughs. The sound is music to Bellamy's ears.

"You're such a baby." Silence presses around them, Clarke shifts slightly and turns to face Bellamy. "What are we going to do now?"

"Now?" He lifts his eyebrows at her. "We win a war," he says it like it's the simplest thing to achieve.

"Of course." She turns back to the river and doesn't say another word as she leans her head against Bellamy's shoulder.

Eventually, she dozes off and Bellamy doesn't attempt to wake her, her soft snores almost a soothing sound. When the sun starts to rise he shakes her softly.

"Time to get back to camp, princess. I'm sure you're mom is worried about you."

…

Bellamy wasn't wrong. As soon as they walk back into Camp Jaha, Abby Griffin is on them, a tiny human shaped ball of rage and worry.

"Where have you been!?" She demands, checking Clarke over for any wounds and shooting a glare at Bellamy.

"We were just out in the woods, mom. It's no big deal." Clarke is irritated. Even though she was, and still is, extremely grateful that Abby is alive, she still drives Clarke up the wall. She pulls her chin out of her mom's grasp and steps back.

"No big deal?_ No big deal!? _Clarke, do you understand what is happening right now?"

"Yes, mom! Probably better than you do. Now back off." Her voice is stern, very much so her leader voice, Bellamy can't help but smirk as surprise takes hold of Abby's features.

"I was just worried about you."

"I know," Clarke's voice softens. "I'm fine, Bellamy was with me. He'd never let anything happen to me." Her words are filled with confidence and Bellamy feels a surge of emotion move through him, though he's unable to put his finger on exactly what he was feeling. Clarke is right, he'd never let her get hurt. She's the only person on this earth that trusts him completely, other than Octavia. He'd do anything in his power to protect Clarke, even lay down his own life if it came down to it because truth be told, there's no one _he_ trusts more on this earth. Not even Octavia. The truth of that seems so foreign to him whenever he puts too much thought into it. He's spent his whole life trusting only Octavia and himself. He'd never trusted anyone else, not even his mom, not really anyways. Then comes along this fiery blonde with an attitude to counter his and suddenly his tiny group of confidantes has one more member.

"Yeah," Abby eyes Bellamy again, not really comforted by the fact that Clarke trusts him so much. Sure, Abby had sent Bellamy and the others out with guns to find Clarke when they first arrived, but he is still a delinquent that _shot the previous Chancellor_. She had been desperate to find Clarke at the time and would've sent anyone with a basic knowledge of the area to find her. "Well, I think it's time for us to go to bed." Abby grabs her daughter lightly at her elbow and moves to pull her towards her quarters.

"Actually, mom, I think I'm going to spend tonight with the other kids." Clarke extracts her arm from her mom's grasp and looks to Bellamy with a look that tells him to follow her before walking off. He follows, leaving Abby to gape after them.

"Where exactly are we going? Your mother does not seem happy about you spending time with me. Is this just to piss her off?" He can't see her roll her eyes, he doesn't need to. He can _hear _it in her voice.

"So full of yourself, Bellamy. No, Wick said that he has some alcohol and invited you and me to join him in his quarters."

"And we're _doing it?_ Clarke…" he groans. "Your mom seriously hates me already. If I get her daughter drunk she's going to put my head on a stake. Besides," he grabs her arm, not unlike the way her mother had held onto her. "Is alcohol really the way to deal with your problems?"

She yanks away from him. "I can deal with things however I want to. Besides, Octavia is in there, so is Lincoln. And I want to join what little friends I have left for a little bit of _fun._ You do remember what that is right?" Clarke turns and enters into Wick's room. When Bellamy follows her, reluctantly, he almost slams into her.

"Clarke, what the hell?" He steps around her and sees what made her stop short in the doorway.

Raven sits next to Wick and Octavia. This is Wick's way of pushing the two together and forcing them to talk things out.

Standing off to the side of Bellamy is Lincoln, in his hand is a cup filled with a foul smelling liquid. Bellamy grabs it from Lincoln's hand and takes a swig, knowing full well that this night is going to require lots and lots of alcohol.


End file.
